The Natural Healing Process
by Rawkstarr
Summary: This story is about how Yolie and Davis must overcome harsh weather conditions,ex-girlfriends,jobs,and eachother to find total happiness
1. This Plane was not built to Fly

**The Natural Healing Process**

Well it has been a few years after the digidestined saved the digital world and everyone is off in Universaty and working. T.K is in Universaty studying to be a lawyer, Kari is in teachers college, Cody is in his last year of high school and Ken is a professional Soccer Player for Japan. Davis was also in Teachers College and Yolie was an entrepenural woman who started a newspaper dilivery company.

Some background information: Davis and Kari dated for 3 years, then Kari broke it off when she went off to teachers college, Davis eventually recovered and began dating Yolie

Our story begins on a plane, due to Davis's desire to be spontaneous. Which he had been planning to try for a long time now. Along side him was his lovely girlfriend Yolie, or so he liked to tell her to keep her in a good mood. Their destination was Faeroes a small island off the coast of Norway. The plan was to spend a year there with nothing more than the essentials and create a new way of life. Yolie decided to just go along with everything because if she didn't, Davis would probably find some way to use reverse phycology to make her agree anyway.

The plane was not one of those Air Canada 747s. It was a beat up old bush plane that seemed to be leaning over to one side due to the amount of cargo in the back of the plane. They had brought alcohol (Davis's idea), Food, Matches, Blankets, and an axe. The ride was long and rough and by the time they had reached the Norwegian sea it had started to rain. Calling this shower a little drizzle would have been very oxymoronic. It was raining so hard that the echo of the drops on the exterior of the plane was deafening.

Then it happened, without rhyme or reason the plane just stopped. This drops of rain suddenly became very hollow. Yolie looked at Davis and Davis back at Yolie. The look on her face could have shattered safety glass.

"You idiot" Yolie shrieked "Why did I ever agree to this, our plane, if you want to even call it that, is out of gas and when we lose momentum we are going to sink to the bottom of Davey Jones' locker"

Davis stared blankly back at her "Don't fret buttercup, you wanted adventure didn't you"?

"Listen you intoxicant pig, You better get us out of this mess" Yolie croaked

"Now honey pie, All in good time" replied Davis lazily

"What did you say"? Yolie asked in astonishment

"All in good time" Davis repeated rather annoyed now

Yolie shot up and ran to the front of the plane. She grabbed the pilot and shook him quite violently

"Do something" Yolie wailed in desperation

"Well I don't know if there is anything I can do, we are losing altitude, if I can keep it flying straight hopefully we will be able to reach land" the pilot replied in a scared tone. Yolie knew that even with a certified pilot on board, that she was the sharpest tool in this shed. So she decided to take things into her own hands.

Yolie looked around the plane

"There's got to be something I can do".

Yolie stopped... you could almost hear the gears turning inside her head. She reviewed what supplies she had to work with. Food, Matches, A blanket, and an axe. When she saw the axe, Davis's face came to mind but she decided not to make the situation worse than it already was, so she dismissed that thought immediately.

"I know"! she exclaimed, with a tone of triumph "I'll make a parachute".

Yolie took her shoe laces off and tied them together. Then she took Davis's shoe laces off and tied them together as well.

She took the blanket and laid it out flat. Yolie then ripped holes in the corners and wove the laces through, she then tied the 4 laces together at the bottom. If this didn't work her dress was sure to support them both, it was like swimming in a pool of cashmere. Well this was it, Yolie held her breath for about 3 seconds, exhailed grabed Davis's arm just as she leaned out the door.

What happend to Yolie and Davis?

Will they back back to civilization?

How do Veemon and Hawkmon fit into all this?

Will the rough conditions ahead help heal there relationship?

What made Davis and Yolie fall in love in the first place?


	2. Let the Rain Fall

**Chapter Two: Let the Rain Fall**

It was a sunny, cool day in april and Davis had just finnished one of his Teachers College courses and he had the rest of the day off. He sat alone in a coffee shop. Looking out the window staring blankly at all the people walking by. So this is what it feels like to be alone, Davis thought to himself. It had been Two months since Kari had broken up with him. Her logic was that College was something to be taken seriously and the thought of having a boyfriend would interfere with her full potential. Davis disagreed with this assumption. He thought that it would be nice to have someone there especially since they are attending the same school, for comfort and help. His rebuttle against Kari's decision ended up ending the relationship. Kari claimed that Davis was just obviously not capable of having a serious relationship since he had no regard to her feelings. There break up was short,sweet and to the point. Davis had tried apologizing and talking to her but Kari's decision was final. So it was over.

Davis felt frustrated, He saw her everyday in class and yet he couldn't speak to her, couldn't reason with her, he even had a hard time looking at her. He felt such strong feelings towards her and she didn't even seem to notice. Or she did notice she just didn't care. This brought him back to the "Digimon Days" when she would always flirt with T.K just to make him jelous. Kari seemed to think it was all fun and games. But deep down inside Davis was confused and hurt. Why couldn't she just take him and his feelings seriously.

He blinked, the sky had began to cloud over now and a light drizzle of rain was covering the ground.

"I better get home before it starts to pour" Davis said just loud enough for himself to hear.

He got up,and walked out the door. The closest place to here would be his parents apartment so he decided to head there. The rain grew heavy and a slight fog began to settle. Before he could gather up another thought to occupy his mind on the long way home, someone walked into him.

**Yolie's Prov.**

The day couldn't get any worse Yolie concluded to herself as she walked home. Stuck out in the rain without a proper coat or anything. Although this weather seemed not to bother her as much since her crew and her dilivered papers in this kind of weather all the time. Still, the fog was making very hard to see, she looked down on the ground. Little drops of rain were making ripples in the puddles around her. It reminded her of tears falling. Before she could even look up to avoid it, she had walked straight into someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was doing" Yolie said apologetically

"Don't worry about it Miss, this fog is getting terrible and I can hardly see either" Davis replied

Yolie took one step back to look at this man. He was tall maybe about 6'1 with dark brown shaggy hair that wet and sticking to his face. He had these dark blue eyes that you could just get lost in, and if his face didn't grab your attention his body would. Wearing no more than a black shirt and jeans this man was obviously fit. With long muscular arms and a broad chizzled chest. Yolie could feel a slight blush on her face, how could she have made such a fool of herself infront of such a babe.

**Davis' Prov**

He looked down at this woman who had just ran into him moments before. She was tall for a woman about 5'9 with light brown hair fixed up into a bun. She was wearing black pants and a dark blue sweater that stuck to her slender figure like glue. Davis guessed he was about his age, maybe a couple of years younger, none the less very attractive. His thoughts stopped, He noticed her staring and self conciously realised that he himself was staring. He averted his gaze to the ground.

"Well uh there's no point just standing here in the rain, I was just heading to my parents place, it's only a couple blocks away, why don't you join me". Davis said

Yolie stared for a moment "Thanks, that would be very kind of you, it's good to know that there are still nice people in the world, sometimes I feel as though there aren't".

"Tell me about it" Davis agreed soberly

Yolie cleared her throat as they started walking "I don't mean to be rude but can I have your name"

"Oh of course, Davis, Davis Motomiya, and you are?"

Yolie stopped turned to Davis and gave him a hug "Davis, I can't believe it's really you, I haven't seen you in ages!". Davis looked at this girl in wonder, who was she and why did she claim to know him. "Do I know you?" Davis said slowly

"It's Yolie, you air head!" Yolie replied in good humor

Davis stared in awe, he couldn't believe it was really Yolie he hadn't seen her since his graduation, since everyone pretty much went there own seperate ways. "Yolie I can't tell you how happy I am too see you, Lets hurry up and get to my parents place before we both get sick" They started to run, and didn't stop until they reached apartment 207 on the fifth floor.

He opened the door and called out "Anybody home?" He got no answer "I guess no ones home" davis told Yolie

"Gee you think, I couldn't gather that for myself when there was no answer" Yolie replied sarcasticly

Davis loved how they could just joke around with eachother, have a casual convorsation, talk about everything under the moon. How he enjoyed Yolie's sense of humor.

"I'm really glad that you ran into me today, I can't believe it's been a whole year, I'm sorry for not calling"

Yolie looked at Davis' genuine face "It isn't your fault, I'm just as much to blame, but we've both been busy"

Yolie loved how Davis was always so sincere and caring, he was one of the best friends she had ever had.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home, maybe you should change because your clothes are soaked"

Davis told her

"I think that's a good idea" Yolie replied

"One second I will get you some pants and a t-shirt to wear and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer"

Davis disappeared for about 5 minutes and when he came back he was no longer wearing jeans and a black shirt but baggy red track pants. Yolie watched him come around the corner trying to pull down his white t-shirt and hand her his clothes at the same time. She stared at his six pack for a moment before taking the clothes. Davis pulled his shirt down and pointed her to the spare bedroom. He sat down on the couch and waited until Yolie came out. Even in baggy pants and a t-shirt he still couldn't help but notice how attractive she looks. Davis blinked, snap out of it man, you and Yolie have been friends forever, thats all just friends.

Yolie sat down and they started to talk. About school, relationships, world issues, the digimon days and there goals in life. Yolie was fully aware that Davis had been inching towards her the whole time, until finally they were sitting closely together. Davis casually put his arm up on the head of the couch around Yolie. Yolie couldn't deny how right this felt, even though it was Davis. So gradually she moved in closer until they were snuggled together on the couch. They talked for a few more hours and then before they knew what was happening they had fallen asleep, in eachothers arms.

Author's Note: Hopefully you will get a sense of how the relationship picked off from here, I the next chapter I post will be about Davis and Yolie when they start realising there true feelings and confessing there love for one another. Until then! Cheers!


End file.
